


Amnesia

by deaanbeaan



Series: The great love of Hitler and Stalin [5]
Category: History - Fandom, World War Two - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Crack, Hospital, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Parody, Temperature Play, Wax Play, whiny hitler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaanbeaan/pseuds/deaanbeaan
Summary: Hitler is rushed to hospital. Stalin has some fun with him after he wakes from his coma





	Amnesia

Stalin rushed Hitler to hospital. His baby girl wasn’t dead yet, Hitler was clinging to life. The consequences of seeking medical treatment for Hitler would be having to kill everyone that came into contact with him. If it got out that he faked his death in order to have an illicit romance with Stalin, things would get messy to say the least. When they got to hospital, Hitler was immediately put into a medically induced coma. Stalin made sure the amount of staff who would see him was limited to just one doctor, one nurse, and a janitor. He had bribed the lady at reception to not let anyone else into the room. So far, Stalin already had to kill four people, and he didn’t want that number to rise any higher.

Four days later, Hitler woke up. The doctor approached Hitler and said, ‘Your...friend is lucky to be alive. Unfortunately, he’s experiencing amnesia. He doesn’t know who he is. Maybe when he sees you, he will start to come around.’

Stalin’s heart sank. He just couldn’t bear the idea of his sweet baby girl not recognising him. ‘Yeah, I’ll go see him now,’ He said.

Upon entering the room, Hitler leapt out of bed and hugged him tightly. ‘Daddy! I missed you! I didn’t want them to figure out who I am, they think I have amnesia. I’m scared, Daddy. I wanna go home,’ Hitler wept.

‘Don’t worry. I’ll get you home. Once we leave, everyone who came into contact with you will be assassinated. For now, let’s have some fun. You’ve been so good to Daddy,’ Stalin said. He knew Hitler deserved some love after what he’d been through.

Stalin took Hitler’s pathetically tiny member in his mouth. It was so small that Stalin wasn’t even gagging, despite this being his first time sucking cock. Hitler was moaning very loudly, clearly enjoying himself. The precum dripping out of his member tasted delicious. Stalin hoped he was doing a good job. Just as Hitler was about to cum, Stalin stopped. 

‘Please, Daddy,’ Hitler whined weakly. 

Stalin smiled at him. ‘Dear, remove your clothes and lie face down on that bed.’

Hitler immediately obeyed. Stalin had trained his slut well. Hitler was so pathetic that he would do anything if it meant he got to cum. Once he was lying on the bed, Stalin used the restraints meant for mentally ill patients to strap him down. He made sure to make them as tight as possible. The marks Hitler would have on his ankles and wrists would be adorable. Just as Stalin was about to take out his thick and juicy cock, he noticed a glass of ice water and a candle burning on the table. Now, this was something he could really have fun with. He took an ice cube from the glass of water and put it on Hitler’s neck. Hitler let out a small moan, which just encouraged Stalin even more. He slowly ran the ice cube down his spine. The restraints kept Hitler from instinctively hitting the ice cube away. Once Stalin had got to the bottom of Hitler’s back, he slowly inserted the ice cube in Hitler’s ass.  
‘Fuck, Daddy!’ Hitler screamed.

‘You like that?’ Stalin asked. Judging by Hitler’s moans, he did like it. 

Stalin grabbed the candle and started dripping hot wax on Hitler. Hitler moaned very loudly. The wax created a beautiful pattern on his back. Stalin couldn’t handle it anymore. He shoved his fat cock in Hitler and let out a loud moan. He felt cold because of the ice cube, which was now fully melted. Stalin decided to fuck Hitler at a painfully slow pace. It was irritating for him, but even worse for his needy cumslut. Hitler was whimpering and weeping. He needed Stalin’s cock hard and fast. Stalin couldn’t take the slow pace for much longer, so he began fuckin him aggressively. Their moans were so loud they were sure the whole hospital could hear them. Stalin exploded inside of Hitler. He had never came that much in his life. He got off him and dressed himself. 

‘Thank you,’ Hitler said weakly. 

Stalin left Hitler in the room to recover. When he left he said to the doctor ‘My associate remembers who I am quite well. Do make sure he gets cleaned up before you send him out to me.’

With that, Stalin left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you like my work, or want to show some support for a struggling writer, please consider donating to my Ko-fi:
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/dean0772
> 
> It would really help me out, thanks!


End file.
